


Attraversare il Niagara in bicicletta

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga Week, FRIENDS TO BEST FRIENDS TO LOVERS, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Oblivious Sugawara Koushi, POV Sawamura Daichi, Una notte all'ospedale, but they'd say to bestest friends, there's blood guys
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: È diventata una battuta, in effetti. A volte Ennoshita si gira verso Suga, o verso Daichi stesso e chiede: "Ehi. Quanti Sawamura-san ci vogliono per cambiare una lampadina?" E Suga scoppia a ridere ogni volta, rispondendo: "Lo sai che noi non facciamo cambiare le lampadine a Daichi, dopo l'ultima volta!"Daichi vorrebbe protestare, dire che ha cambiato tantissime lampadine e molto spesso lo ha fatto anche da solo, che potrebbe fare tutto quello che vuole, se lo vuole per davvero, ma ha una cicatrice sulla spalla, a ricordargli i suoi fallimenti, quindi può soltanto sopportare, mentre Suga gli tiene la mano.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Attraversare il Niagara in bicicletta

**Author's Note:**

> Una volta sono caduta su una scopa e mi si è aperta la fronte a metà. Mio padre e mia madre volevano piangere, perché pensavano che sarei morta lì, in quel momento. Ma io mi sono alzata, mi sono guardata intorno e ho chiesto del gelato. Mi hanno presa di peso e portato immediatamente all'ospedale, con mio padre che ripete che quella volta non ho pianto per far vedere che ero una bambina coraggiosa. Per un mese non mi hanno fatto toccare una scopa. 
> 
> La cosa peggiore è stata la notte passata all'ospedale, però.

> No me digan que los médicos se fueron. No me digan que no tienen anestesia. No me digan que el alcohol se lo bebieron, y que el hilo de coser fue bordado en un mantel. No me digan que las pinzas se perdieron. Que el estetoscopio está de fiesta. Que los rayos X se fundieron. Y que el suero ya se uso para endulzar el café ( **Juan Luis Guerra)**

  
  


### 11.32 PM

Inizia tutto in questo modo:  
  
Suga apre la porta di casa sua con un calcio, dopo aver evitato accuratamente di farsi aiutare da Daichi a portare su la spesa. Dice: “Sono io che ospito, sono io che ti devo far sentire il più a tuo agio possibile.” Frasi che, uno, ha dovuto ripetere più e più volte, visto che tenere le buste in mano non lo ha aiutato per niente nella ricerca delle chiavi davanti alla porta del suo appartamento, e, due, Daichi non riesce a prendere sul serio, visto il tipo di persona che le ha dette e ripetute. Ma alla fine le chiavi sono state trovate, la porta è stata aperta con un calcio e Daichi ha tenuto le mani in tasca, senza nemmeno voler essere un pochino il gentiluomo che sua mamma voleva che lui fosse.  
  
Davanti casa non ci sono pantofole, per Daichi. Solo quelle di Suga, che si infila prontamente.  
  
Suga ha iniziato subito a farsi strada per gli scatoloni ancora sul pavimento per portare la spesa verso la sua cucina, mentre Daichi lo segue, saltellando di qua e di là, per non schiacciare nulla. “Devo ancora lavorarci” borbotta Suga. “Ma la posizione è ottima e dalla finestra ho una bellissima vista…” Posa le buste su un tavolino improvvisato. Allarga le braccia e sospira. “...su un bellissimo grattacielo che mi blocca la luce del sole.”  
  
“Infatti vedo.”  
  
“Strepitoso, vero?” continua Suga, girandosi verso Daichi.  
  
E sembra essere davvero molto felice, anche se questo appartamento è un disastro. Ci sono delle macchie di muffa sul soffitto e la luce sta sfarfallando. Daichi dovrebbe dire di no. Che non è per niente strepitoso e che forse Suga dovrebbe smettere di essere così testardo e tornarsene a casa dai suoi genitori. Ma Suga è testardo. Non ci sono parole in questo mondo che Daichi possa dire per cambiare questa sua caratteristica. Quindi non dice niente.  
  
Suga si tira su le maniche. Si guarda intorno. Non sta nemmeno aspettando una risposta. Sta sorridendo con una felicità che non gli vede da quando hanno fatto cadere Asahi dalle scale.  
  
“Strepitoso.” Daichi sospira, grattandosi il retro del collo.  
  
“Ho i futon” continua Suga, con la voce un pochino troppo alta. “Tanti quanti bastano per quando la squadra vorrà venirmi a trovare, anche se adesso non è che abbia tantissimo spazio, però, vabbè, hai capito, per quando la casa sarà pronta. Penso che prima di tutto inviterò i più piccoli, per far vedere loro la città, sai?, e anche la vita notturna o cose così. Prima dovrei scoprire la vita notturna, ma… Se vuoi puoi rimanere qui oggi e poi mi aiuti domani a mettere in ordine. O puoi scomparire la mattina, non importa tantissimo.” Si guarda di nuovo intorno a annuisce un paio di volte. “Vado a preparare la cena. Rimani per cena? Non ho abbastanza forze per ordinare adesso, davvero, mi viene voglia di dormire. Portare tutti quegli scatoloni fino a qua e altro... forse dovrei ordinare del cibo? Ramen? Ti va del ramen? Secondo te consegnano ramen? A quest’ora poi? Che ore sono?”  
  
Daichi sospira ancora una volta. “Sono le undici.”  
  
“Allora è presto” conclude Suga. Daichi lo vede inumidirsi le labbra, e comunque riprendere le buste della spesa tra le mani e muoversi verso la cucina. Arriccia il naso. A Daichi piace quando arriccia il naso. “Possiamo ancora mangiare.”  
  
Daichi è un pochino spossato. Non saprebbe come altro descrivere il suo stato d’animo, in realtà. Si sente un pochino stanco, gli si chiudono gli occhi, e sente un un peso sullo stomaco. Non vorrebbe dirglielo, ma il nuovo appartamento di Suga è lontano da casa loro. Arrivare fino a qui non è molto semplice. Ci vogliono due autobus. Ci vogliono almeno due ore per arrivare fino a qui, anche con il treno. Daichi è sicuro che Kageyama si perderà un paio di volte prima di riuscire ad arrivare fino a questo appartamento. È un posto lontano anche dall’università.  
  
È un posto lontano da Daichi.  
  
Ma Suga sembra essere davvero tanto felice. E Daichi si sente davvero un essere meschino a sentirsi così. Si sente davvero molto meschino ad aver evitato tutte le sue chiamate e i suoi messaggi, nell’ultima settimana. Si sente un cattivo amico a pensare che non crede di riuscire a guardare in faccia Suga. Perché, beh, lui potrebbe dirgli addio da un momento all’altro.  
  
Daichi non vuole che Suga gli dica addio.  
  
“Ho preso delle cose surgelate per adesso” grida Suga dalla cucina. “Perché, beh, oggi ho le braccia intorpidite. Ma forse è una fortuna, visto che non ho la più pallida idea di come bollire un uovo.” Ride. E poi c’è il rumore del forno a microonde che viene acceso. “Faccio un’insalata? La vuoi un’insalata? Io detesto le insalate, ma ora che sono un uomo adulto, penso di dover avere uno stile di vita un pochino più sano. Daichi. Non stai rispondendo. Ti sei addormentato?”  
  
Daichi guarda fuori dalla finestra. Una notte calma. Una notte limpida, coperta dal grattacielo davanti al palazzo. Ci sono davvero tantissime macchine per strada. Delle persone che camminano gridando, o con una voce decisamente troppo bassa. Ci sono odori, al di fuori dell’appartamento. Per strada ci sono diversi ristoranti, in realtà, se avessero voluto andare a mangiare per bene, sarebbero potuti semplicemente scendere e ordinare dei ravioli, o qualcosa così. È davvero felice che siano rimasti qui, però. Il rumore che il forno a microonde fa è monotono, quasi rilassante, come gli aerosol di quando era piccolo, che lo faceva addormentare in fretta, senza nessun pensiero, anche se era malato. Eh. Un po’ così.  
  
È un appartamento lontano da casa, questo. Ci sono così tante persone, qui intorno, così tanti negozi, così tante cose che potrebbero cambiare Suga, che potrebbero farlo crescere, che lo potrebbero rendere felice. Corre veloce lui. Chissà perché. Daichi non pensava che il primo ad andarsene via tra loro due sarebbe stato proprio lui. Gli piace questo momento in cui Suga è andato via, ma sta ancora con lui. Sa di calma. Sa di bugia. Anche se è mezzo addormentato, un po’ scosso, come durante le lunghe settimane di pioggia, in cui il corpo è intorpidito e così anche la mente, e i piedi sono freddi. È una casa così lontana da Daichi, questa.  
  
C’è il din del forno a microonde. Daichi sbatte le palpebre velocemente, cercando di tornare in sé.  
  
Prende un respiro profondo, stringe i pugni e si gira verso la cucina di Suga. “Dopo mangiato penso che dovremmo almeno sistemare le lampadine. Beh. A meno che non ti piaccia l’effetto che fa.”  
  
“Scherzi?” grida ancora Suga dalla cucina. Ha un tono divertito. “Io adoro l’effetto tenebroso. Mi ricorda gli occidentali e il loro Halloween, che ne so.” C’è di nuovo del silenzio. Una piccola pausa. Daichi continua a non muoversi dal salotto. Non saprebbe dove andare, comunque. Forse dovrebbe chiedere dov’è il bagno. Ma non si è mai nascosto da Suga, perché iniziare adesso? O meglio: perché continuare a farlo? “Ma non ho la più pallida idea di come cambiare una lampadina.”  
  
“Stai scherzando.”  
  
“Uhmm.” C’è il rumore di un piatto che viene velocemente poggiato sul tavolo, e qualche parola detta troppo a bassa voce per essere sentita. Daichi immagina che Suga si sia bruciato con il piatto che ha usato. Dilettante. “Non sto particolarmente scherzando” risponde alla fine Suga. Compare con due piatti e degli stracci improvvisati come presine, per non bruciarsi le mani. In effetti, Suga non ha molto senso comune. Non lo ha mai avuto. “Non ho mai cambiato una lampadina in vita mia.”  
  
Daichi allunga le braccia, per prendere il suo piatto e guarda il piatto, non molto convinto di quello che avrebbero mangiato. Posa il piatto sul tavolino di vetro che hanno sistemato nel bel mezzo del salotto. Forse non hanno del senso estetico. Divertente, uh? “Ti aiuterò a diventare un uomo, allora.” Non si dice nemmeno che è strano che Suga non abbia mai fatto una cosa simile, a dire il vero. Cambiare una lampadina -è una delle prime cose che ha fatto lui, con suo padre. Probabilmente nemmeno i genitori di Suga hanno mai cambiato una lampadina, però, o non hanno mai cercato di sgorgare un water, roba così. Daichi si gratta dietro l’orecchio e sospira una risata.  
  
“Che frase strana che hai appena detto” ride Suga, sedendosi accanto a lui e passandogli le bacchette, per mangiare. Giocherella un po’ con le sue. Il suo sorriso sembra avere un pochino di dubbio che prima non c’era. Ma è solo per un momento. Poi torna normale. “Ma sì, te l’ho già detto. Ho bisogno che rimani, così mi puoi cambiare le lampadine.” Suga giocherella con le sue bacchette. “Buon appetito” augura.  
  
  
  
  
  


### 00.03 AM

“Hai chiuso?” chiede Daichi.  
  
“Sì” risponde troppo in fretta Suga. Poi, dopo una pausa piccolissima, quasi impercettibile, ritratta: “No, ancora no. Aspetta.”  
  
“Se non la chiudi e io tocco qui e poi mi viene la scossa e muoio, te lo giuro, Suga, te lo giuro, mi attacco a te e ti tormenterò per tutta la tua vita” lo minaccia, accarezzandosi il ponte del naso e poi ruotando gli occhi. “Suga, davvero, ancora non ho sentito niente.”  
  
Daichi è stanco, non tanto perché è stata una giornata lunga e non tanto perché nessuno dei due ha una patente e hanno dovuto fare tutto un giro molto complicato, passando prima da Asahi, per poi mettere tutto nella macchina di Asahi e poi tornare alla vecchia casa per poi arrivare al nuovo appartamento, che era lontanissimo, e poi cercare di sistemare almeno le cose più importanti che Suga aveva portato con sé. È stato stancante anche emotivamente. Daichi, per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, non sapeva che cosa dire a Suga. Ha continuato a portare su e giù scatoloni, senza riuscire nemmeno a guardarlo negli occhi. E c’è questa tristezza che lo insegue ovunque lui vada. Non lo sa. Non si sente bene.  
  
E gli scatoloni con sopra scritto importante, per qualche motivo, non contenevano niente di vitale importanza. Suga ha portato con sé foto, e libri, e coperte, tantissime coperte, perché, ha detto, vuole farne un fortino, come uno di quelli che ha visto in televisione e che lui non ha mai fatto. È stata una giornata stancante perché Daichi si è sforzato di sorridere e di far finta di non starsi sentendo come uno straccio. E perché Daichi ha dovuto fingere di non voler scoppiare a piangere, ogni volta che Asahi apriva uno scatolone e dentro ci trovava una loro foto incorniciata, di quando ad Asahi non cresceva ancora la barbetta e di quando la vita sembrava essere molto più semplice. Daichi ha dovuto, per tutto il giorno, fingere che questa giornata in cui Suga è già andato via, ma non lo è ancora, del tutto, non fosse una giornata in cui gli sta dando mentalmente il suo addio.  
  
È questo che lo ha stancato.  
  
“Hai chiuso?”  
  
“Senti. Non sono proprio sicuro. Ne ho messi giù due. Qua sono tre” risponde Suga con un tono lagnoso. “Come faccio a sapere che ho messo giù quello giusto?”  
  
Sono immersi nel buio. Daichi si stropiccia un occhio, con la mano libera, non riesce nemmeno a capire bene dove sta Suga, in questo momento. C’è un fascio di luce, da qualche parte, ma Daichi non riesce a vederla con chiarezza. “Ha un colore diverso” mormora ancora una volta. Sbadiglia. “Così sei sicuro che hai chiuso tutti e due e non ti devi preoccupare. Però, non lo so, se vuoi vengo lì e controlliamo. Dovrebbe esserci qualche scritta per farti vedere che è per le prese o per la luce.”  
  
C’è silenzio.  
  
C’è troppo silenzio. Non è mai una cosa buona, quando Suga rimane in silenzio. Vuol dire che sta pensando. E quando Suga pensa non succedono mai cose buone. Perché lui è un tipo dispettoso. Lui è un tipo che si prende tutto sulle sue spalle. Lui è un tipo che sta meglio quando ride, quando parla.  
  
C’è silenzio. Suga continua a non parlare. Non va bene così. Daichi non sa esattamente quello che dovrebbe dire, perché oggi, non lo sa, ogni parola che gli esce dalla bocca sembra essere piena di risentimento. Non è normale. Non va bene così. Gli dispiace. Non è colpa sua. Sta cercando di fare del suo meglio.  
  
A Daichi, Suga manca già tantissimo, e ancora non se n’è andato. Non gli piace questa situazione. Non gli piacciono questi cambiamenti. È troppo lontano. Sarà troppo lontano. Non potrà svegliarsi, un giorno, una mattina, e guardare fuori dalla finestra, con il naso ghiacciato, perché ha dimenticato di chiudere la finestra di camera sua, e mettersi una giacca, trascinare i piedi fuori casa, suonare al campanello di Suga. Chiedergli di dividere insieme a lui gli avanzi del giorno prima. Averlo a pochi minuti di distanza. Daichi sbatte velocemente le palpebre. Già gli manca tantissimo. Come può essere possibile? Non va bene.  
  
“Suga?” chiama.  
  
“Non sono sicuro” gli risponde lui. Schiocca la lingua contro il palato. “Ho tirato giù tutti e tre. Dovrebbe andare bene così, no? Non c’è modo di sbagliare, così.”  
  
“Uhm, davvero? Non vuoi che mi passi dell’elettricità nel corpo solo perché è davvero tanto divertente, vero? Perché potrei morire qui, per colpa tua. E non ti perdonerei mai. Sarebbe una morte troppo stupida. Davvero. Troppo.”  
  
Suga ride. “Sì, potresti morire se i pianeti si allineano per bene” gli risponde. “Dovresti toccare la parte giusta con un dito eccetera. Poi la scala non dovrebbe fare da conduttore, non so, e portare la scarica elettrica a terra?”  
  
“Ma tu sei veramente diplomato?”  
  
“Tu?” ribatte Suga, affacciandosi da dietro la colonna. “Sei veramente diplomato?”  
  
Daichi sbuffa. O la va o la spacca. Lo ha sempre saputo che Suga lo voleva morto. Sono le premesse della loro amicizia. Al loro primo anno di liceo, quando si sono resi conto di vivere così vicini, quando si sono resi conto di essere compagni di classe, quando si sono detti che potrebbero avere una specie di amicizia, una specie di tappabuchi, perché Daichi aveva paura di non riuscire a fare amicizia e Suga diceva, e ripete ancora, di essere troppo pigro per farsi tanti amici, glielo aveva detto. Gli aveva detto che c’era la possibilità che lo avrebbe ucciso, in una qualche giornata, solo per puro divertimento. Stava scherzando. Ovviamente. Ma Daichi ricorda quel momento in ogni minimo particolare. Ricorda il suo sguardo angelico, il suo sorriso, mentre lo minacciava di morte. È stato in quel momento che ha pensato che non poteva essere così male, lui.  
  
Chissà.  
  
Daichi sospira, allungando la mano verso la lampadina da cambiare. È divertente come per lui Suga non sia mai cambiato da quel momento. Nel senso. Crede che se vedesse una sua foto, se vedesse il suo viso di quando era molto piccolo, si renderebbe conto di quanto Suga sia _fisicament_ e una persona diversa. Ma nella sua testa, Suga è rimasto quel ragazzetto di quindici anni che riusciva a fare lunghissime liste di come una persona potrebbe morire, e continuare a sorridere. Il ragazzetto che gli ha chiesto come sarebbe stato con una frangetta così o cosà. Il ragazzetto che gli mandava messaggini durante le lezioni, in cui parlava di niente. Il ragazzo che guardava le università con occhio critico, attento a quanti bagni ci potessero essere nei dingoli edifici, quanto fossero puliti, che aveva messo lo stato dei bagni come una delle qualità più importanti per la scelta dell’università.  
  
Che adesso sta andando via.  
  
Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia, iniziando a girare la lampadina. Se Suga avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto fare questo lavoro da solo. Avrebbe potuto imparare da solo. Ma Suga non è mai stato un ragazzo troppo orgoglioso. Almeno. Non coi suoi amici, e non ha problemi a chiedere aiuto. Non ha problemi a inventarsi scuse per tenere vicino a sé qualcuno a cui vuole bene. Non per se stesso. Non per gli altri. Daichi continua a guardare verso la lampadina. Ha la testa piena di pensieri. Quello che potrebbe succedere se chiedesse a Suga di rimanere il più vicino possibile a lui, quello che potrebbe succedere se non gli dicesse niente, quanto si sentirà solo, se non gli dirà niente, le implicazioni di questa sua richiesta. L’egoismo di questo suo desiderio. Rimane con la lampadina bruciata in mano. Continua guardare stupidi scenari in cui Suga si mette a ridere delle sue insicurezze e gli dice che forse è anche ora che si separino. Che forse è anche ora che Daichi impari a stare da solo, che...  
  
“Daichi?”  
  
Daichi s’immobilizza. Non muove la testa, non dovrebbe star muovendo nemmeno un muscolo, ma comunque la scala su cui si trova si sbilancia, barcollando in avanti e indietro. E lui ha il piede posato su uno scalino, okay, ma non così bene, e sente come se il suo calzino non sia abbastanza anti-scivolo, perché perde l’equilibrio, e, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, sta cadendo, nel buio del salotto, all’indietro. Suga che si è materializzato davanti a lui e non capisce che cosa stia succedendo, in realtà. L’ultimo pensiero di Daichi è: _allora è vero che mi avresti ucciso, uh?_  
  
Poi sente solo un colpo alla spalla e uno alla testa. _Bum_. E subito dopo un _pam_. E un dolore immenso. Suga sembra riuscire a fermare la scala, che forse stava per cadere su Daichi, per dargli il colpo di grazie, mentre grida: “Daichi!” E si butta su di lui, con questa torcia del cellulare che colpisce Daichi direttamente sulle pupille. “Oh mio...” continua Suga, guardandosi intorno, lascia il cellulare sul pavimento, mentre si toglie la maglietta e inizia a premerla contro il braccio di Daichi. Nel bel mezzo del buio. “Okay. Uhm. Okay. Allora. Uhm. Daichi, senti. Chi sono io?”  
  
Daichi, deve dire, non capisce che cosa stia succedendo. Tutto sembra girare. E tutto sembra andare troppo velocemente. O lui deve essere troppo lento. Gli fa veramente male tutto. Non riesce a muovere il braccio, e non per colpa di Suga. Cerca di alzarsi in piedi, anche se così la testa gli pulsa un pochino di più.  
  
“Suga, smettila di fare lo scemo” borbotta in risposta, anche se il braccio gli fa un male assurdo, così come la botta che ha appena ricevuto in testa. Si deve essere anche morso la lingua, perché, per qualche motivo, sente come se la lingua gli pulsasse. Gli fa così male che non riesce a parlare. E gira leggermente la testa per rendersi conto di essere caduto sul tavolino di vetro. E di averlo anche rotto. Uhm. Suga continua a premere contro il suo braccio. Che gli fa più male, quando lo preme.  
  
“Tieni qua” gli dice, prendendogli la mano per posargliela sopra la maglietta che dovrebbe star fermando il sangue che gli esce. Almeno. Daichi pensa che gli stia uscendo del sangue. Fa male. Il braccio sembra bagnato. E gli sembra freddo. Più freddo rispetto alla testa che gli pulsa e che, per qualche ragione, sembra essere molto più calda del resto del corpo. “Sì, no, pronto? Avrei -sì, un’emergenza e...” Suga si sta muovendo verso gli interruttori della luce, con il cellulare sull’orecchio. Daichi non riesce a vederlo. Dovrebbe premere sulla maglietta.  
  
Suga accende la luce, corre di nuovo verso Daichi. Ha l’aria preoccupata. Gli passa una mano dietro la testa e trasalisce, quando si rende conto di qualcosa. Chiude gli occhi. Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia. Suga continua a ripetere il suo indirizzo. Daichi porta la mano sana accanto alla mano di Suga, per poi portarsela davanti agli occhi e rendersi conto che c’è una punta di sangue. Non tanto. Giusto una punta. Sta per dare di matto.  
  
“Suga...”  
  
_Stanno_ per dare di matto.  
  
“Cosa -che cosa devo fare?” chiede ancora lui al telefono. Poi annuisce velocemente. Continua a guardarsi intorno e Daichi si rende conto che Suga ha il calzino insanguinato. Che è senza maglietta. Muove la testa da una parte. Poi dall’altra. Daichi lo segue con lo sguardo e Suga alza un lato delle labbra, sbuffando un pochino sollevato. “Okay” continua al telefono. C’è la voce di una donna dall’altra parte. “Okay.” Daichi non riesce a sentirla. Gli sta uscendo del sangue dalla testa? Alza di nuovo la mano, per toccarsi la nuca, nonostante Suga cerchi di schiaffarla via. Daichi si guarda le dita. Ah. Sì. Sta sanguinando. Suga sta premendo lì dietro, sulla nuca, per essere sicuro che non perda troppo sangue. Okay. Niente per cui perdere la testa. “Tra quanto dovrebbe stare qui l’ambulanza?” Di nuovo una pausa. Suga osserva il viso di Daichi. “Okay” ripete, chiudendo gli occhi e prendendo un profondissimo respiro. “La ringrazio.” Poi mette giù il telefono. “Saranno qui tra poco” gli assicura. “Le ambulanze e le... le _cose._ ” Fa un gesto vago con la mano.  
  
Sembra agitato. Cioè. In realtà no. Suga non _sembra_ mai agitato. Solo tanto concentrato. E silenzioso. Daichi lo conosce abbastanza da sapere, però. Quindi chiude gli occhi e cerca di non far vedere quanto gli fa male bocca, braccio e testa. Intorno a lui ci sono pezzi di vetro. Sono belli grossi, ora che li vede. Deve essere fortunato a non essere caduto su uno di quelli. Gli vengono i brividi a pensarci. E quindi gli viene un pochino più di mal di testa.  
  
“Alla fine ce l’hai fatta” gli dice a bassa voce. Suga aggrotta le sopracciglia. Daichi prova a raddrizzare la schiena. “A uccidermi.”  
  
Suga arriccia il naso. Prova a sorridere. Non gli viene molto bene. Deve essere molto preoccupato, allora. “Infatti” gli risponde. “Avevo paura che Tanaka mi rubasse il lavoro, ma, guarda. Tutto va secondo i miei piani.” Poi scuote la testa e muove piano il fazzoletto sulla nuca di Daichi. “Non pensavo mi avresti macchiato il tappeto di sangue, però.”  
  
“Oh, stai zitto” borbotta Daichi in risposta. “Non hai nessun tappeto.”  
  
Suga non risponde.  
  
“Oi. Suga. Non hai nessun tappeto, vero?”  
  
  
  
  


### 00:19 AM

I soccorsi arrivano esattamente cinque minuti dopo.  
  
Suga ha continuato a parlargli e gli ha detto che se ha sonno non deve dormire per così tante ragioni che a Daichi è solo venuto molto più mal di testa di quanto avesse prima. E ha annuito alle domande e scosso la testa alle frasi che non sembravano domande. Suga non sembrava essere molto divertito da questo suo comportamento. Non lo era per niente, in realtà. Ma Daichi è quello con un braccio praticamente tagliato a metà per colpa di un pezzo di vetro e con la testa forse spezzata in due. Per cambiare una lampadina. Si è ridotto così per cambiare una stupidissima lampadina in quella stupidissima casa di Suga. Che lui detesta con tutto il suo cuore.  
  
Lo aveva già detto che odiava questo appartamento. Adesso lo detesta un pochino di più. Perché ha Suga senza maglietta, che borbotta strane nozioni di pronto soccorso, che non sono minimamente inerenti a questo incidente (a meno che Daichi non si sia anche bruciato da qualche parte, ma non crede) e tiene ben ferma la mano dietro la nuca, costringendo entrambi a guardarsi negli occhi, ma non può prenderlo in giro, perché sente del sangue in bocca. Non è una buona scusa. Lasciarsi sfuggire questa situazione, non ha scusanti, in realtà. Motivo per cui, Daichi sta dicendo: “Insomma, vieni spesso qui?” e facendo anche un occhiolino, che fa ridere Suga, quando la porta dell’appartamento si apre con violenza e un Asahi in tuta da lavoro, con tanto di cassetta del pronto soccorso compare.  
  
Non è possibile che abbiano mandato proprio lui.  
  
Daichi chiude gli occhi, prendendo un respiro profondissimo, mentre Suga lancia un’occhiata sopra le spalle al loro amico e gli fa cenno con la testa perché si avvicini, perché venga ad aiutarlo il più in fretta possibile. Cosa che Asahi fa solo perché, beh, per prima cosa quello dovrebbe essere il suo lavoro. O qualcosa del genere. E anche perché Ennoshita lo spinge, per poter entrare nell’appartamento, prendendo dalle sue mani la cassetta del pronto soccorso, infilandosi i guanti, per sedersi accanto a Daichi e Suga e controllare lo stato di Daichi senza dire nemmeno una parola.  
  
Muove via la mano di Suga dalla nuca di Daichi e la controlla, prima di disinfettarla e coprirla con una garza, poi fa più o meno la stessa cosa con il suo braccio. I suoi movimenti sono veloci. Sono precisi. Non sembrano essere per nulla al mondo fatti da un ragazzino che ha appena imparato che il mestiere sull’ambulanza. Daichi non ha nemmeno il tempo di lamentarsi del pizzicore alla testa. Quando ha finito si sfila i guanti e lancia un’occhiata a Suga, che è ancora senza maglietta. Poi guarda Daichi, completamente vestito. E la scala per terra. “Non voglio saperlo” dice, alzandosi in piedi. Ha fatto in fretta. È stato veloce. Efficiente. Fa un po’ paura. Non ha bisogno di nessun aiuto.  
  
A dirla tutta, Asahi è completamente inutile in questa missione di salvataggio e Daichi si chiede per quale motivo ha anche solo pensato che sarebbe potuto essere diverso. Deve dirglielo ad alta voce. Lo sta anche per fare, ma sente di nuovo del sangue in bocca e una fitta alla testa. Si dimentica di quello che voleva dire.  
  
“Cosa?” chiede Suga, con un mezzo sorriso. Tiene una mano sulla spalla di Daichi. È fredda. “Cosa non vuoi sapere?”  
  
“Sta bene?” chiede invece Asahi. “Sta davvero bene?”  
  
“Cosa non vuoi sapere, Ennoshita?”  
  
Ennoshita fa un cenno con la mano a tutti e due e questo, lo sanno tutti, è la cosa peggiore da fare quando si ha a che fare con Suga. Lo sanno tutti. Daichi chiude gli occhi, sentendo sulla sua pelle l’errore di Ennoshita, che si piega verso di lui, per chiedergli: “Pensi di riuscire a fare le scale, o Asahi-san ti deve prendere in braccio?” Poi sorride.  
  
“Non può più camminare?” continua a piagnucolare Asahi, avvicinandosi, solo per poi fare qualche passo indietro quando vede il sangue. Rimane un codardo. Daichi ruota gli occhi e Suga cerca di aiutarlo ad alzarsi, lentamente, perché non gli vada troppo sangue al cervello. “Lo porto io. Ho comunque la barella se...”  
  
“Non mi sono fatto male alle gambe, ce la posso fare.”  
  
“Sarebbe meglio di no” gli risponde Ennoshita. “Ti portiamo noi, fino all’ambulanza e poi da lì all’ospedale. Così ti controllano la testa e ingessiamo il braccio. Noi staremmo ancora finendo il turno ma...”  
  
“Cosa pensi che stavamo facendo, Ennoshita?” continua a chiedere Suga, con la testa leggermente inclinata, con quella sua aria angelica di quando pensa di poter mettere qualcuno alle corde. Suga ha un qualche potere su di loro. Daichi non sa come spiegarlo, davvero. Sa solo che ce l’ha. Che con lui è difficile dire bugie e che con lui è difficile rimanere del tutto sobri, o seri. Daichi lo guarda e ride, in effetti. Anche se forse dovrebbe pensare al suo braccio rotto. È rotto? Suga posa le mani su Daichi, per aiutarlo a sostenersi in piedi. Poi arriccia il naso. “Ennoshita. Cosa pensi che stavamo facendo?”  
  
“Ho detto che non lo voglio sapere.”  
  
“Cosa non vuoi sapere?”  
  
“Non voglio sapere.”  
  
“Cos’è successo, Daichi?” chiede Asahi, a bassa voce, prendendo la maglietta di Suga da per terra, attento a non farsi male con nessun pezzo di vetro. Prende anche le loro giacche. Sembra stare molto attento. Sembra essere molto preoccupato anche lui. “Come hai fatto a farti male?”  
  
Daichi sbuffa una risata, anche se gli fa malissimo la testa e anche se forse non dovrebbe mettersi a ridere. “Ma ti ricordi quando ti ho detto che Suga mi voleva uccidere?” gli chiede, alzando un pochino il mento, per poterlo guardare negli occhi. “Oggi ha fatto la sua mossa.”  
  
Asahi fa una smorfia, sentendosi leggermente a disagio. Lancia un’occhiata al pavimento, si accarezza il retro del collo. “Non mi piace quando fate così” ricorda loro, mentre chiude la porta dell’appartamento, con in mano le chiavi di Suga e in braccio le loro giacche. “Poteva finire peggio.”  
  
“Ma guarda che hai proprio una testa, tu” esclama Suga, tirando indietro la testa. “Sempre negativo. Prova a guardare il lato positivo della vita, Asahi. Sei sempre un pessimista. Buu. Torna nella tua ambulanza. Daichi è ancora vivo, no?” Di solito, quando dice queste cose è più canzonatorio. Il suo tono è più leggero. Per qualche motivo, oggi non è così.  
  
  
  


### 00:21 AM

Daichi vede solo la parte inferiore dell’ambulanza.  
  
Non pensa che sia, professionalmente parlando, la cosa migliore. Beh, sì, ritrovarsi nell’ambulanza guidata da dei suoi amici è -non divertente. Non stava per dire divertente, ovviamente, ma sicuramente un pochino più tranquillizzante sì. È una cosa naturale, sentire le voci di persone che conosce e che non hanno fatto altro se non essere rumorose per anni, comparendo e scomparendo dalle sue giornate, entrando con così tanta violenza, da far sentire la loro mancanza, quando escono con la stessa violenza dalle sue giornate. Si stanca a pensare. È stancante. I pensieri iniziano a scivolare via, mentre si rilassano le spalle. Piano piano.  
  
Suga si infila la maglietta che Asahi gli ha portato, la stessa che hanno usato per cercare di fermare il sangue dal braccio. E dietro, con loro, c’è Ennoshita, che prende velocemente la pressione, e controlla i parametri vitali di Daichi, facendo attenzione, perché non sbatta la testa un’altra volta. E davanti, accanto ad Asahi che chiede scusa ogni volta che prende una curva, c’è Noya.  
  
Ora. Noya non dovrebbe stare su questa ambulanza. Daichi è abbastanza sicuro che sia stato trascinato negli affari di famiglia, qualcosa sulle verdure e i campi e le montagne. Ma, ovviamente, sta lì, con le ginocchia puntate sul sedile, che lancia occhiate dietro e continua a chiedere: “Ma cos’è successo?” E poi anche: “Ma che cos’è che stavate facendo?”  
  
Domande alle quali Suga risponde prontamente con così tante bugie, tutte così strampalate, che nessuno gli crede e nessuno comunque decide di continuare a chiedere. Suga ha davvero un potere speciale su tutti quanti loro. Daichi non riesce a spiegare. Porta calma e tranquillità. Vivacità e forza. Riempie le vite delle persone. Come fa? Suga tiene la mano di Daichi durante tutto il tragitto. Lo fa come se fosse completamente normale. Come se fosse la cosa più naturale da fare, anche se la mano di Daichi è piena di sudore e anche se deve essere un po’ disgustoso averla nella sua, decisamente.  
  
“Saremmo arrivati anche prima” continua a ripetere Ennoshita, mentre si muove di qua e di là, toccando macchinari e appuntando cose. Non che Daichi possa vederlo. Vede i suoi piedi però. “Ma Asahi-san e Noya stavano pomiciando e non mi hanno ascoltato mentre dicevo che saresti potuto essere morto. Eravamo l’ambulanza più vicina, che ci crediate o no.”  
  
“Non stavamo pomiciando.”  
  
“Stavano decisamente pomiciando” mormora stancamente Ennoshita. “Ci sono troppe cose che stavate facendo oggi e che avrei preferito non sapere. Ma no. Daichi-san doveva cadere dalle scale.”  
  
“Beh, mi dispiace” borbotta sarcasticamente Daichi, mentre Suga scoppia a ridere.  
  
“Fai bene a dispiacerti.”  
  
“Noi stavamo facendo un gioco molto pervertito” inizia Suga, con la voce un pochino più bassa. “Mi aspettavo che qualcuno dei due si potesse fare male, ma in modo piacevole, sai?”  
  
“Ho detto che non voglio sapere niente” sbotta di nuovo Ennoshita, cosa che fa ridere ancora di più Suga. “Un’altra parola e lascio qui sia te che Daichi-san.”  
  
“Non c’è una specie di giuramento _dell’Ippocampo_ che dovete fare voi medici o futuri medici?” grida Noya da davanti l’ambulanza. “Poi nessuno ti vorrà più nel suo ospedale.”  
  
“Giuramento di... sai che c’è? No.” Ennoshita continua a sospirare. Sembra essere sull’orlo di una crisi nervosa. “Se non ho testimoni, direi di no.”  
  
Daichi sbuffa, “È la seconda minaccia di morte che ricevo oggi” continua a borbottare. Ennoshita deve avergli dato qualcosa, perché ha la testa insolitamente leggera. Non sente nessun dolore. Non sente niente, a dirla tutta. Nemmeno la bocca. È piacevole. “Suga” chiama con una lagna. Anche se non ha proprio voglia di lagnarsi. È solo la voce che gli esce così, per qualche motivo. In realtà, Daichi si sente abbastanza bene, adesso. Anche se sta su un’ambulanza e anche se può guardare soltanto i piedi dei suoi amici, visto che stanno curando la sua testa e ha l’immagine di un cervello che scivola via dal suo cranio. Chi gli ha messo quest’immagine in mente?  
  
Suga non risponde subito. Daichi ha davvero molta paura di addormentarsi, adesso, perché, ugh, si sente così rilassato. Come se tutti i pensieri che ha avuto per tutta la giornata, la settimana e la vita siano scivolati via, da qualche altra parte del mondo. È davvero bello. Dovrebbe cadere dalle scale più spesso. Uhm. Forse no. “Non ti preoccupare” gli assicura Suga. “Ti ho detto che sarò io a ucciderti, no? E allora sei al sicuro, per ora.”  
  
“È una cosa stranamente romantica da dire” grida ancora Noya.  
  
“Minacciare le persone di morte è romantico?” chiede Daichi. In un altro momento lo avrebbe chiesto tristemente. Ma adesso si sente in modo strano. Come se stesse viaggiando su una nuvola, non lo sa. Sembra tutto troppo confuso. Ora che ci pensa, questa calma non fa parte di lui. Se non fosse stato anestetizzato adesso starebbe dando di matto, sicuramente. Adesso tiene solo gli occhi ben aperti e guarda le scarpe di Suga. Ha dei calzini bianchi con delle piccole gocce di sangue qua e là. Romantico, eh? “Da quando?”  
  
“Uhm. Da sempre?” risponde Noya. “Voglio dire, voi due sembrate essere quel tipo di coppia che si parlerebbe in quel modo.”  
  
C’è un momento di silenzio. Daichi quasi non se ne rende conto. È troppo preso a giocherellare con le dita e a muovere le dita davanti alla sua faccia, come se fosse la prima volta in assoluto che si rende conto del suo corpo. Ma c’è. Un battito prima che la risata di Suga riempia l’ambulanza. Anche senza l’anestesia, Daichi non avrebbe saputo come interpretare il silenzio. O il fatto che i piedi di Ennoshita abbiano iniziato a muoversi nervosamente, battendo contro il pavimento.  
  
_“Se fossimo_ una coppia” dice divertito Suga. “Cosa che non siamo.”  
  
Inutile sottolineare l’ovvio. Ma c’è di nuovo un momento di silenzio, in cui Daichi riesce a sentire soltanto le ruote dell’ambulanza. E delle gocce. Sta piovendo? Ci sono anche delle gocce. Forse dovrebbe chiederlo ad alta voce. Forse invece no. Sente la bocca strana. La apre e la chiude. La apre più lentamente. Poi la chiude ancora più lentamente. La apre. La chiude. Ha la bocca secca, ora che ci pensa. Ha sete. Può bere? Uhm.  
  
“Quindi Asahi e Noya pomiciavano” propone Suga, senza lasciare la mano di Daichi. Le cose sembrano più leggere quando è lui a parlare. Daichi sorride e stringe un pochino la sua mano.  
  
“Come due adolescenti. Ho dovuto dividerli con la forza” sbuffa Ennoshita. “Durante il turno, poi. Se la chiamata l’avesse presa qualcun altro, penso che sareste già all’ospedale.”  
  
“È uno sforzo di gruppo questo.” Non suona bene. Come si dice? Ah. Sì. Si dice... “Un lavoro di squadra” borbotta Daichi. “Mi volete tutti morto e volete farlo sembrare un incidente.”  
  
Suga continua a ridere. “Ci hai scoperti” sussurra. “Dobbiamo finire il lavoro in fretta, allora.”  
  
Deve star arricciando il naso. A Daichi piace tantissimo quando Suga arriccia il naso.  
  
  
  


### 01:32 AM

Daichi si guarda le mani. Le rigira e le continua a rigirare. Una sta accanto al suo petto. Ha il braccio sinistro immobilizzato. Perché è quello che ha usato per proteggersi durante la caduta. Ma può muovere le dita. E comunque, lui è destrorso, quindi non ha veramente problemi a tenere il braccio così. Tranne per il fatto che gli prude. Ha iniziato a prudergli quasi immediatamente. E l’odore del gesso è così odioso. Gli ricorda quella volta che i suoi fratellini hanno iniziato a giocare con una lavagnetta, che portavano ovunque e che gli faceva venire continuamente da starnutire.  
  
Nell’altra mano gli hanno attaccato questi tubi che -ha delle sacche di sangue, che gli cambieranno ogni tre ore, gli hanno detto. Perché sembra aver perso molto sangue. Daichi non ha ascoltato con tanta attenzione.  
  
Daichi gira e rigira le mani. L’ago dentro la mano gli fa male. Pizzica. Non gli piace.  
  
Sta aspettando che Suga torni dalla sua chiacchierata coi dottori. Lo hanno preso da parte per parlare della situazione che li ha portati in ospedale. La dottoressa ha detto che ci metteranno pochissimo e che non si deve preoccupare e che stanno lasciando che Suga stia accanto a lui, in questa notte di ricovero, soltanto perché sembra essere l’unico dei due lucido.  
  
Ennoshita deve aver esagerato con l’anestesia. Forse non era così calmo come Daichi pensava. E lui non si sente più nel suo corpo. Oddio. È così strano. Sente come se -queste non possono essere le sue mani. Non per davvero.  
  
Daichi non ricorda esattamente che cosa sia successo, prima dell’ambulanza. Non ricorda bene. Ma sente che è una storia molto divertente. Che sarà molto divertente, una volta usciti da quest’ospedale. Hanno detto qualcosa qualcosa qualcosa. _I dottori_. I dottori hanno detto qualcosa qualcosa qualcosa. E poi dimissioni. E poi un ma. E quando si sono resi conto che Daichi li stava guardando con un’espressione vuota che poteva voler dire okay, come poteva dire che stava pensando molto intensamente agli uccellini fuori dalla finestra, hanno pensato fosse più facile parlare con Suga. E Daichi è rimasto a guardarsi le mani. Non si era mai reso conto di quanto fossero strane le mani. Un cerchio e delle salsiccette che stanno lì attaccate. Delle salsiccette che si muovono come dice lui.  
  
Uhmm.  
  
“Posso muovere le salsicce col pensiero” dice, quando sente qualcuno entrare nella stanza. Pensa che sia Suga, ovviamente. Alza una mano e la mostra, solo per rendersi conto che nella stanza è entrata una ragazza. E che quella ragazza non è Suga ma... Daichi assottiglia lo sguardo. “Kiyoko. Posso muovere le salsicce col pensiero!” ripete, muovendosi in avanti, rimanendo in ginocchio sul letto.  
  
Kiyoko sospira, passandosi una mano sulla fronte. Che ci fa qui, a proposito? Non dovrebbe essere qui. Che ore sono? C’è un orario di visita in piena notte? Certo che questo è un ospedale molto moderno. Tiene a cuore gli orari dei lavoratori. Divertente. Daichi sta per aprire bocca, per poter dire tutto questo, ma viene fermato da Kiyoko che alza una mano, facendogli cenno di fermarsi dal fare qualsiasi cosa lui voglia fare, e si butta seduta sulla poltrona accanto al suo letto, accarezzandosi le tempie.  
  
“Una notte” gli dice molto semplicemente. Senza nemmeno guardarlo negli occhi. O guardarlo in generale. Non aggiunge nemmeno nient’altro. Semplicemente, se ne sta seduta e alza un sopracciglio a guardare il grembiule bluastro che che gli hanno dato e che gli copre a malapena le cosce, prima di ruotare di nuovo gli occhi e sospirare pesantemente.  
  
Daichi si siede sul letto, facendo una smorfia e tirando indietro la testa, per posarla sul cuscino. Non parla ad alta voce. Non parla nemmeno a bassa voce. “Possiamo fare un veglione. Come facevamo prima. Perché non vieni più a dormire a casa mia? Mi hai lasciato con così tante caramelle e patatine l’ultima volta. Avevo detto che ti avrei battuto nella gara e invece non sei venuta e non potevo batterti se non c’eri. E poi te ne sei andata. Ma perché ve ne volete andare tutti? Non lo sopporto. Potresti rimanere qui a giocare a... non importa. Ti batterei lo stesso. Batte-... battirei? Battarei? Batt...?”  
  
Kiyoko accavalla le gambe. “Ci sono andati pesanti con l’anestesia, eh?”  
  
“Hai solo paura di perdere.”  
  
Kiyoko sospira una risata e si accarezza con due dita la fronte. “Che cattiveria sarebbe, batterti in queste condizioni? Sarebbe, non lo so, prendere a calci un cucciolo. Mi ci vedi a prendere a calci un cucciolo?”  
  
“Una volta hai preso a calci Asahi.”  
  
“Non per davvero. E -Perché se lo meritava.” Sbuffa, scuote la testa. Sembra star cercando di trattenere uno sbadiglio. “E poi Asahi-kun? Lo compareresti con un cucciolo?”  
  
Daichi ride. Ah. Come ha fatto Kiyoko a venire fino a quaggiù? Che ore sono? Sembra essere molto tardi. Forse Kiyoko non dovrebbe essere qui. Uhm. Ci sono treni disponibili? Vicino all’ospedale c’è una stazione dei treni? Una fermata dell’autobus? Kiyoko è arrivata fino a qua con una macchina? Ha una macchina? “Hai una macchina?” In realtà, quando Daichi si gira verso di lei, per poterla guardare, si rende conto che Kiyoko sembra essere solo molto stanca. Un po’ preoccupata.  
  
Si sono preoccupati tutti. Ugh. Così si sente in colpa. Dovrebbe trovare un modo per non sentirsi più in colpa. Daichi sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte. Sente Kiyoko che sbuffa di nuovo. “Sei caduto cambiando una lampadina, uh?” gli chiede, come se non lo sapesse già.  
  
Daichi ruota gli occhi, okay, ma poi si gira di lato e posa la testa sulla mano. “Sì, però Suga si è tolto la maglietta.” Alza un le sopracciglia un paio di volte e poi ride, quando Kiyoko fa una smorfia, accompagnata da un cenno della mano. “Quello sulla sua maglietta? È sangue mio, sai?”  
  
“Molto romantico” risponde lei, con un tono piatto. Si accomoda sulla poltrona e muove le spalle. “Almeno adesso hai ricominciato a parlargli, uh?”  
  
“Kiyoko.”  
  
“Uhm.”  
  
Daichi lascia scivolare il braccio sul letto. Prima aveva la testa leggera, adesso invece inizia a sentirla un pochino più pesante. Ha paura che tra poco inizierà a fargli male tutto. Ma ha ancora quell’euforia che gli piace tantissimo e che gli fa venire voglia di parlare, anche se la persona davanti a lui non sembra riuscire a sostenere una conversazione. Kiyoko sembra solo volersi mettere a dormire. “Come hai fatto a saperlo? Della lampadina?” chiede.  
  
“Mi ha chiamato Asahi. Un’ora fa. Stavo anche dormendo.” Kiyoko lancia un’occhiata ai suoi vestiti. “Ero in pigiama. Lui continuava a ripetere che saresti morto, che non aveva mai visto così tanto sangue in tutta la sua vita e tante altre cose. Un sacco di parole.”  
  
“E c’è un’orario di visita adesso? Tu puoi stare qui?” chiede ancora Daichi. “Perché mi sembra strano che ci sia un orario di visita adesso. Sai che ore sono? Hanno fatto tutta una storia a Suga, perché volevano tenerlo in sala d’attesa e lui ha detto che se lo avrebbero messo in sala d’attesa avrebbe ucciso me e poi se stesso. Io pensavo che mi avrebbe lasciato qui da solo.”  
  
“Sempre più romantico.”  
  
“Vero?” ride Daichi, unendo le mani in un singolo applauso. “Però mi sento più tranquillo con lui vicino. Lui mi sta sempre accanto. Mi piace. Almeno so che non mi faranno una lobotomia... vuoi vedere la mia testa aperta? Dicono che ho dato una bella botta. Vogliono tenermi sveglio per farmi un paio di risonanze. Ma non posso bere caffè. Una cosa brutta, non trovi?”  
  
“Magari spiegano...” Kiyoko fa un cenno della mano, per indicare tutto Daichi. Già. Divertente. Poi sbadiglia e chiude gli occhi. “Sono entrata di nascosto” gli dice poi.  
  
“Tipo una spia.”  
  
Kiyoko alza un lato delle labbra. “Sì” borbotta. “Diciamo. Tipo una spia.” Sembra starsi per addormentare In effetti, lei è sempre stata la prima ad addormentarsi nei loro veglioni. Ed era sempre la prima a svegliarsi. Sempre la prima ad andare via, per paura che sua mamma scoprisse dove si trovava. È una cosa triste. Daichi capisce perché Kiyoko è stata la prima ad andare via. L’ha aiutata. E ora la guarda posare la guancia sulla poltrona e perdere piano piano la forza per sostenere la testa. “Comunque non stai morendo” riesce ancora a borbottare.  
  
Daichi sorride, alzandosi a sedere. C’è Suga alla porta, che entra con un broncio e le braccia incrociate. Lancia un’occhiata a Kiyoko e scrolla le spalle, prima di girarsi, verso uno di quegli enormi armadi dell’ospedale, per cercare una coperta blu. Ci sono davvero tante cose blu, ora che ci pensa.  
  
“Sono sveglia” protesta debolmente Kiyoko, quando lo vede aprire una di quelle coperte. Si passa una mano sugli occhi e prova anche a sedersi con la schiena dritta.  
  
Deve essere davvero molto stanca. Se è vero che è stato Asahi a chiamarla, è arrivata fino a qui in un’ora. Come ha fatto? Si è teletrasportata? Uhm. Oppure ha corso. Può davvero aver corso fino a qui? Calcolando la velocità media di un essere umano in corsa è di quarantacinque chilometri all’ora. È una cosa molto strana da sapere, in realtà, ma Daichi lo sa. È difficile che Kiyoko abbia corso quarantacinque chilometri, però. Non sembra sudata.  
  
“Sì, sì” mormora Suga, posando la coperta sulle sue spalle, mentre lei scalcia un po’, giusto per tenere un punto. Suga non ci fa molto caso, fa una smorfia e poi si siede sul letto che hanno dato a Daichi e ha sospirato. “Non possono farti la risonanza prima di qualche ora. Soprattutto perché dicono che è una formalità. Non sembri aver perso nessuna funzione e altre cose, non lo so, davvero, ma vogliono essere sicuri che non ti addormenti e che appena avranno la macchina disponibile, controlleranno il tuo cervello e probabilmente da lì ti potranno dimettere senza problemi.”  
  
“C’è la regola delle ventiquattro ore” mormora Daichi, incrociando le gambe sul letto. Il pigiamino dell’ospedale è soffice. Gli piace come struscia sulla pelle. Quindi muove un po’ le spalle. E ride piano.  
  
Suga si gira a guardarlo da sopra la spalla. Sbuffa un sorriso lento, prima di inclinare la testa. “La regola delle ventiquattro ore?” gli chiede a bassa voce.  
  
Daichi sbatte velocemente le palpebre, continua a muovere le spalle dentro il pigiama in... deve essere in cotone. Forse è in cotone. “Sì, la regola delle ventiquattro ore. Una volta, quando ero alle medie un mio compagno di classe ha dovuto fare una risonanza magnetica ed è dovuto rimanere sveglio per ventiquattro ore. Ventiquattro. Un giorno intero. Si è svegliato una mattina alle sei, fino alle sei del giorno dopo. E ha detto che nella macchina era come stare in una cabina di lancio. Non vedo l’ora di stare dentro una cabina di lancio. Voglio premere tutti i pulsanti. Mi faranno domande, secondo te? Nel frattempo potremmo fare come quando eravamo più -al liceo. Possiamo giocare a Uno. Sono sicuro che qualcuno deve avere le carte, non pensi?”  
  
Suga tiene la testa inclinata, lo osserva, lo ascolta. Sorride. Ha quel sorriso che Daichi non gli ha mai visto sulle labbra. Qualcosa che non riconosce. Nel buio, la maglietta piena di sangue non sembra nemmeno un pochino sporca. “Posso trovare delle carte da Uno” gli assicura. Poi lancia uno sguardo a Kiyoko e scuote la testa. “Solo che credo saremo solo io e te a giocare” mormora.  
  
“Si è addormentata.”  
  
“Penso volesse solo essere sicura che stessi bene” sospira Suga. “Che non ti avessi ucciso, sai?”  
  
Daichi apre la bocca per ridere. Si sistema di nuovo sul letto. Alza una volta le sopracciglia. “Dice che è entrata come una spia” fa sapere, posando una mano accanto alle labbra, per direzionare meglio la voce. “Ha fatto una cosa illegale.”  
  
Suga fa quella cosa che fa sempre con il naso. Lo arriccia un po’, tirando su il mento. È una specie di risata tutta sua. Una specie di -gli si accentua un poco anche il neo sotto l’occhio sinistro, quando lo fa. “Come se non lo avessimo fatto tutti, eh” gli fa notare divertito. Poi scivola giù dal letto. Si guarda intorno. “Vado a cercare le carte, okay? Ce la fai a non addormentarti?”  
  
Daichi ci pensa su. Poi scrolla le spalle. “Ci penserà Kiyoko a tenermi sveglio” scherza, alzando la coperta sul letto, per potersi almeno coprire i piedi.  
  
Suga lancia un’occhiata a Kiyoko. Poi scuote la testa. “Certo” mormora, scrollando le spalle. “Torno subito.”  
  
  
  
  


### 02:01 AM

Suga non è tornato subito. Ma è tornato ed è già qualcosa, pensa Daichi, mentre si tira indietro, verso il cuscino, per lasciare che Suga si possa sedere davanti a lui. Certo. muoversi con un braccio gessato è veramente un macello, e gli fa ancora un pochino male quella parte che è stata brutalmente tagliata dal vetro. Ora che ci pensa, chissà che colore ha preso la sua spalla. Magari è verde. Daichi vorrebbe vedere la sua spalla. Magari è blu.  
  
Suga scivola sul letto, togliendosi le scarpe coi piedi e finendo di sedersi davanti a Daichi. “Come va con...?” inizia a chiedere, indicandosi la testa. Lo fa senza nemmeno guardarlo negli occhi, all’inizio. Sta controllando che Kiyoko sia davvero addormentata. E questo singolo gesto riporta così tante cose alla memoria di Daichi che si ritrova a sorridere senza una ragione apparente.  
  
Kiyoko dorme. Dorme come se non ci fosse domani, con gli occhiali che Daichi le ha tolto e posato sul comodino che gli hanno detto essere temporaneamente suo. Come quando erano più piccoli. Andavano al liceo. Come quei veglioni. Gli viene quasi voglia di farle uno scherzo, allacciarle insieme i lacci delle scarpe o altro. E Suga tiene il mazzo di carte di Uno tra le mani. Continua a mischiarle con movimenti veloci dei polsi.  
  
“Daichi” lo richiama.  
  
“Non ho sonno” risponde lui, dondolandosi a destra e poi a sinistra e poi di nuovo a destra. E a sinistra e a... gli piace dondolarsi. Si tiene le caviglie con una mano e dondola. “Non particolarmente almeno.” La sua testa diventa sempre più pesante ad ogni minuto che passa. In effetti, prima era veramente troppo sopra le nuvole, quindi ha soltanto senso che adesso ci metta così tanto a tornare a terra. Non sente nessun dolore. Ancora no. Ennoshita gli ha detto che una volta che l’effetto dell’anestesia scomparirà, è possibile che provi male al braccio, poco probabilmente alla testa. “Dà le carte.”  
  
Suga fa una smorfia, ma comunque fa quello che gli ha detto di fare. “Non chiedi dove ho trovato il mazzo?” gli chiede, tagliando il mazzo in due, mescolando un’ultima volta, prima di dare una carta a lui e poi una carta a Daichi. Una carta a Suga. Una carta a Daichi. Una carta a...  
  
“Ho paura che se mi dirai dove hai preso queste carte, sarò complice di un qualche tipo di reato” mormora, grattandosi la tempia, con un movimento contorto del braccio. “Le avrai rubate a qualche bambino.”  
  
“Un bambino per le strade a quest’ora della notte?”  
  
“Non lo so.” Daichi scrolla le spalle. “Siamo in città. Sono sicuro che i bambini girano da soli anche di notte.”  
  
Suga ruota gli occhi e appoggia il mazzo di carte tra loro due. “Lo sai che non è possibile.”  
  
Quando andavano al liceo, prima dell’università e della squadra e di tante altre cose, Suga era lì. Daichi non riesce a ricordare un momento della sua vita in cui non andava a casa di Suga, quando la sua casa gli sembrava troppo opprimente, o quando pensava di poter essere un pochino libero dai lavori di casa, dai compiti di scuola. Le prime volte che lo ha fatto, Suga non era nemmeno un amico, a pensarci bene. Era solo un vicino di casa, con una voce troppo alta e dei modi davvero molto scortesi. Ma lo ha fatto entrare. Ha anche comprato delle pantofole, per quando Daichi andava a trovarlo. E ora Daichi non ricorda che cosa voglia dire vivere una vita in cui Suga non è accanto a lui.  
  
Daichi ci pensa, mentre lancia una carta rossa sopra una carta rossa, perché -se fosse successo a casa sua, beh, ha la sensazione che sarebbe rimasto da solo, su un letto d’ospedale, ad aspettare l’alba.  
  
È difficile che i suoi genitori si rendano conto di quando si fa male. E non può chiedere ai suoi fratellini di rimanere svegli quando il giorno dopo sarebbero dovuti andare a scuola. La sua famiglia lo avrebbe lasciato in ospedale e sarebbe tornata a dormire. Suga invece aveva comprato delle pantofole per accoglierlo in casa. E sta lì, coi gomiti puntati sulle cosce, decidendo che carta lanciare, come risposta a Daichi.  
  
Non lo ha lasciato solo. In effetti, non è da Suga, lasciarlo da solo. Ma, ora che ci pensa -dove sono andate a finire le sue pantofole? Dove le dovrebbe portare? La nuova casa di Suga è davvero troppo lontana. non ci sarebbe motivo per portarle fino a qui. Sarebbe -strano. Di solito queste cose le fanno le coppie. Portare uno spazzolino nel nuovo appartamento della propria dolce metà, lasciare alcuni vestiti, lasciare parti di te nel nuovo appartamento -perché ti serviranno, perché sarai lì molto spesso. Ma Daichi e Suga non sono una coppia. Le pantofole di Daichi non dovrebbero andare da nessuna parte. Dovrebbero rimanersene a casa sua.  
  
Sono pensieri tristi. Daichi sente come la sua testa diventi sempre più pesante, più velocemente.  
  
Lo odia.  
  
“Ho sedotto l’infermiera, comunque” gli dice Suga, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui. Alza un lato delle labbra. “Con il mio fascino e i miei bellissimi capelli.”  
  
Daichi sbuffa una risata. Si tira un pochino indietro. “In questo stato non penso che riusciresti a sedurre un asino.”  
  
“Perché dovrei sedurre un asino?” Suga aggrotta le sopracciglia e fa di nuovo la cosa del naso. Solo che in una smorfia. Non arriccia il naso in un sorriso. Daichi non ricorda le prima volta che ha notato questa sua abitudine. Sa di esserne completamente ossessionato però. Lo osserva mentre posa una carta verde su una carta rossa. “Dai. Sedurre un asino. Sarebbe la cosa più strana del mondo.”  
  
“Penso di avere io più possibilità di sedurre qualcuno, piuttosto che tu.”  
  
“Con quel coso addosso?”  
  
“Con questo coso addosso.”  
  
Suga lo osserva bene. Controlla in che stato è messo. E deve dire che Daichi sta facendo la stessa cosa. La maglietta di Suga è macchiata irreparabilmente, ma questo lo sapevano entrambi dal momento in cui Suga ha deciso di usarla per fermare il sangue di Daichi. I calzini sporchi di sangue sono un effetto collaterale. Poi ci sono gli occhi di Suga, che stanno iniziando a sembrare davvero molto stanchi. Stanno iniziando a colorarsi di un leggero rosato, dal sonno e dal tanto stropicciarli. È spettinato. Ha il naso rosso, forse per colpa del freddo. E poi sembra sudato. Pesantemente sudato. Ma i lineamenti rimangono sempre quelli di Suga. E questi piccoli dettagli lo fanno sembrare il protagonista di qualche drama, poco prima di una doccia. Fa sembrare Suga -beh, Suga assomiglia a Suga, poco prima di aver deciso che avrebbe fatto uno degli scherzi più crudeli che ha in repertorio.  
  
Daichi si farebbe sedurre.  
  
Ugh.  
  
“Non sedurresti nessuno, Daichi” dice Suga invece, scuotendo la testa. Sembra serissimo. Ed è sempre stato così scortese, motivo per cui Daichi ruota gli occhi e torna a concentrarsi sulle carte. “Ma è colpa dei capelli. Sembra che rimarrai calvo da un momento all’altro, con quel tuo taglio. Davvero orrendo.”  
  
“Più quattro” ribatte Daichi, tirando la carta che aveva in mano con violenza. “Pesca le carte e stai zitto.”  
  
“Aw, ma dai” lagna Suga, tirandosi in avanti. “Sei sempre così sensibile! Ho detto che sembri calvo. Lo sembri soltanto!”  
  
“Non ti sto lanciando un altro più quattro solo perché va contro le regole del gioco” lo avvisa Daichi.  
  
Suga ride, passandosi entrambe le mani sulle guance, come se dovesse perdere un pochino di calore sulle guance. Come se stesse nascondendo il suo sorriso. “Che crudeltà” ride ancora, pescando le carte.  
  
  
  
  


### 03:13 AM

Daichi si è sdraiato sul letto. O almeno, ha posato la schiena sul letto e ha detto che ha fame. E Suga si è guardato intorno e ha detto ma sì, che importa, andiamocene a cercare da mangiare. E Daichi ha chiesto se può davvero mangiare. E Suga ha aggrottato le sopracciglia e ha detto che non sa se può, ma che anche lui ha fame. Non è comunque l’unico dubbio che viene in mente a Daichi. Cioè. Che cosa vogliono fare con Kiyoko? La lasciano qui a dormire? E Suga ascolta le sue domande, tenendo quella sua espressione concentrata, mentre annuisce. Infatti, ripete. Che fare, che fare?  
  
Poi Suga schiocca le dita ed esclama: “C’è una soluzione!” Prende Daichi per il polso e lo trascina fuori dal letto, fuori dalla camera d’ospedale, fuori dal corridoio.  
  
Non è mai stato il tipo di persona che riflette troppo sulle conseguenze delle sue azioni, in effetti. Daichi lo segue e sorride. Se ha fatto cose pericolose nella sua vita, in effetti, è stato per colpa di Suga. Gli inizia a fare un pochino male la testa. Ma per ora non importa.  
  
  
  


### 03:39 AM

“Di che cosa parlavamo noi due?” chiede Daichi, davanti al suo caffè bollente e la testa che gli sembra essere tornata sulle spalle. In effetti, sì, la testa fa male, un pochino, e il braccio ha iniziato a bruciargli, come se avesse, beh, come se si fosse tagliato con un pezzo di vetro. La pesantezza della notte si sta facendo sentire. Vorrebbe mettersi a dormire. Almeno mangiare qualcosa, senza sentirsi in colpa. E lo sa che hanno lasciato a Kiyoko un messaggio, nel caso si fosse svegliata e non li avesse trovati lì, ma vorrebbe tornare in stanza il prima possibile. E recuperare il cellulare che ha lasciato in quel maledetto appartamento di Suga. E ha questo pensiero fisso da un po’. Questi flashback improvvisi. Ricordi di Suga che fa qualsiasi cosa, insieme a lui, o dei momenti in cui Daichi ha pensato di essere solo e invece c’era Suga.  
  
È frustrante. Vorrebbe andare a dormire.  
  
Suga sbatte velocemente le palpebre. “Di cosa... parlavamo?” ripete la domanda. Non sembra capire. “Dieci minuti fa?” chiede ancora. Indica il suo piatto vuoto e scuote piano la testa. “Del mio muffin al cioccolato.”  
  
Daichi lo guarda stancamente. Annuisce piano, anche se non era questo il senso della sua domanda. Osserva il suo caffè. Continua a fissarlo. Non è di cattivo umore. È solo stanco. Gli manca la sensazione della testa tra le nuvole, di non aver nessun problema, di poter ridere a qualsiasi battuta, non importa quanto stupida. “Quando ci siamo conosciuti” chiarisce a bassa voce. “Di che cosa parlavamo?”  
  
Suga aggrotta un po’ le sopracciglia. Poi sbuffa. “Tu parlavi di un sacco di cose strane” gli dice, con mezzo sorriso. “Perché a casa tua c’era la cosa della televisione, non mi ricordo bene, ma passavi un sacco di tempo a guardare dei documentari sugli animali.”  
  
Daichi lo ricorda. Ricorda qualcosa del genere. C’è stato un mese in cui la mamma aveva preso il telecomando della televisione e lui poteva guardare soltanto un canale, quando né lei né papà erano a casa. Un canale educativo. C’era sempre un documentario diverso su tantissime specie di animali e lui adorava guardarli, o almeno sentirli, in sottofondo, mentre girava da una parte all’altra della casa, prima di infilarsi di nuovo le scarpe e andarsene a giocare fuori. Ai tempi non aveva nemmeno Suga. È strano come questo sia il primo ricordo che gli viene in mente. Suga ha guardato qualche documentario con lui, anche se la maggior parte del tempo si addormentava, o abbandonava la visione a metà, per andare a chiedere delle merendine al suo papà.  
  
“Non stavi mai zitto sulle balenottere azzurre” continua Suga. “Quindi tu parlavi di quello. E io ti rispondevo. E poi abbiamo iniziato a parlare dei compiti in classe, pallavolo, di Tokyo, dell’università, di cibo. Anche di cibo, sì, tantissimo. Abbiamo sempre parlato di tantissimo cibo. Dove andare a provare altro e cose così. E quando siamo diventati _i più grandi_ , parlavamo anche dei _più piccoli_. Delle nostre famiglie. Non ci sono mai mancati gli argomenti, direi.” Allunga il braccio, per prendere il bicchiere di tisana da davanti Daichi e bersene un pochino. “Beh. Almeno. Abbiamo avuto argomenti. Fino ad oggi.”  
  
“Oggi?”  
  
Suga scrolla le spalle. “Oggi per farti parlare con me c’è voluta l’anestesia, te ne sei reso conto, sì?” Non lo sta nemmeno guardando negli occhi. Gli restituisce la tisana. Poi sbuffa. “Me l’aspettavo, comunque.” Si pente di quello che ha detto nello stesso momento in cui lo dice. Daichi glielo legge in faccia, perché Suga chiude gli occhi e schiocca la lingua contro il palato.  
  
“Te lo aspettavi.”  
  
Suga si gratta la nuca, irritato. “Smettila di ripetere quello che dico” borbotta. “E sì, certo che me l’aspettavo. Ti conosco. Me l’aspettavo.”  
  
Daichi si morde l’interno della guancia. “E cos’è che ti aspettavi, precisamente?”  
  
Suga ruota gli occhi e si alza in piedi. “Torniamo in camera, dai.” Prende i piattini e i bicchieri, per portarli via tutti insieme. “Magari i dottori adesso sanno dove farti fare la risonanza.”  
  
“Cosa ti aspettavi?” chiede ancora Daichi, seguendolo con lo sguardo.  
  
Suga si passa le mani sul viso, con un gesto leggermente stizzito e stanco, prima di sospirare pesantemente. “Che mi mettessi il broncio, Daichi” gli risponde, quasi si stesse costringendo a rispondere. “Torniamo in camera, dai” aggiunge a bassa voce.  
  
“E perché secondo te ti starei tenendo il broncio?” gli chiede Daichi, stringendo un pugno e continuando a mordersi l’interno delle guance.  
  
“Andiamo in camera.”  
  
“Perché ti starei tenendo il broncio?” ripete Daichi, con una voce calma. Tiene gli occhi fissi su quelli di Suga. Spera che non si sia reso conto di quanto lui sia nervoso. Si lascia sfuggire una risata.  
  
“Perché non me lo dici tu?” gli risponde, serrando la mascella. Poi lancia uno sguardo al braccio di Daichi e scuote piano la testa, accarezzandosi la fronte. “Non credo che sia il momento” cerca di ritrattare. “Sono solo stanco. Ne parliamo quando avremo dormito e saremo entrambi lucidi e -sinceramente non lo so. Andiamo in camera.”  
  
“Non ti sto tenendo il broncio.”  
  
Suga assottiglia lo sguardo e c’è una scintilla di rabbia in lui. Lo guarda come se volesse ucciderlo, come se volesse veramente fargli male, come se le parole di Daichi fossero tutte sbagliate. Si siede di scatto di nuovo al tavolino, puntando i gomiti e con gli occhi che gli stanno diventando sempre più rossi. “Ripetilo.” È una sfida. Bene.  
  
“Io non ti sto tenendo il broncio” ripete Daichi.  
  
E Suga sbuffa una risata nervosa. “Non mi scrivi un messaggio da una settimana. Per venirmi ad aiutare oggi ho dovuto chiedere ad Asahi di fare da intermediario. Ogni volta che ho provato a contattarti, a casa come all’università hai o fatto finta di non esserci, o hai cambiato strada, prima di vedermi. Ho dovuto convincerti a rimanere da me e...”  
  
“Come avrei potuto rimanere da te, se anche solo arrivare al tuo appartamento è un viaggio lunghissimo?”  
  
“Continui a ripeterlo” mormora Suga, annuendo. Non sembra per niente felice di avere questa discussione. Sembra essere solo -irritato. “Non vogliamo avere questa conversazione adesso” dice infatti. “Non dovevo dire niente. Non importa. Torniamo in camera. Andiamo a giocare a Uno.”  
  
“Forse invece io voglio avere questa conversazione adesso.”  
  
Suga serra ancora di più la mascella, prima di sospirare. “Non vuoi.” Sembra una supplica. E anche un consiglio.  
  
“Invece sì” ribatte ancora Daichi. “Magari adesso che siamo stanchi possiamo parlare di come tu, un famosissimo passivo-aggressivo, stia proiettando su di me, qualsiasi cosa hai in testa.”  
  
“Quindi non mi hai evitato questa settimana?” chiede Suga, incrociando le braccia e alzando un po’ il mento. “Io sono un pazzo. Ho immaginato tutto. Certo.”  
  
Daichi abbassa lo sguardo. Si passa una mano trai capelli, cercando di trovare le parole giuste per dire quello che vuole dire. Potrebbe rispondere sì, e rovinare la loro amicizia per sempre, perché ha pensato bene di fare una stupida battuta in un momento delicato. O può scegliere bene le parole. “Ti ho evitato, ma non perché fossi arrabbiato con te” cerca di spiegare. Solo che poi non gli vengono altre parole. Non sa come continuare. Sbatte velocemente le palpebre. Guarda Suga, che lo fissa con un’espressione di pura ira. Forse aveva ragione lui e Daichi non vuole veramente parlarne adesso. Ugh.  
  
“Non puoi essere arrabbiato con me perché sto provando a crescere.” La voce di Suga è bassa. È falsamente calma. Quando è agitato, per qualche motivo, sembra sempre più calmo di quello che è in realtà. “È ingiusto.”  
  
“Non sono arrabbiato con te perché stai crescendo” mette in chiaro Daichi. Continua a mordersi la lingua e l’interno della guancia. “Non lo sono, davvero. Che razza di amico...? Io non sono arrabbiato con te. Io sono...” Non sa che parola usare. Si guarda intorno. Si guarda la mano. Guarda Suga, che non gli toglie gli occhi di dosso. Che è sempre stato lì. E che tra poco non ci sarà più. “...spaventato, credo.” È la parola giusta. Quello che prova Daichi è -paura. Gli viene un groppo alla gola. Chiude gli occhi e si dà dell’idiota. Non di nuovo. Non qui. Per favore. Non qui.  
  
Passa qualche secondo. Ci sono solo le voci delle persone intorno a loro. Daichi ha scelto di dire la cosa giusta nel momento sbagliato.  
  
“Lo...” inizia Suga, sospirando. Non sembra più così arrabbiato. La sua espressione si è addolcita. “Lo sai che...”  
  
“No” lo interrompe Daichi. Continua ad accarezzarsi la fronte. “No” ripete. “Non ci sarai sempre. Ora stai andando via. Non avrai tempo per... qualsiasi cosa che... non lo so.” Daichi sospira. “Non lo so.”  
  
Suga rimane in silenzio per quella che sembra un’eternità. Studia i suoi occhi, la sua espressione e poi fa una smorfia. Arriccia un pochino il naso. (A Daichi piace tantissimo quando arriccia il naso.) Si alza in piedi. Dà una botta in testa a Daichi. E fa male. Fa davvero male. Daichi non ha più l’anestesia per non sentire dolore. Quindi _fa male_.  
  
“Sei impazzito?” gli chiede, girandosi verso di lui, per alzarsi in piedi e provare a spingerlo, anche se, ugh, gli viene quasi un giramento di testa, ad alzarsi così velocemente, e ha sonno e non ha le forze, quindi dice soltanto: “E se mi staccavi i punti, eh? Se me li staccavi?”  
  
“Guarda, sono proprio felice che ti facciano una risonanza magnetica, almeno scopriamo che cos’hai al posto del cervello” gli risponde lui, dandogli un altro colpo sulla spalla. Un colpo leggero. Sembra una pacca, in realtà. È strano. Poi gliene dà un altro. Poi un altro. “È uno stupido viaggio _in treno_. _Un stupidissimo viaggio in treno_. Non ho nemmeno cambiato città. Mi sono solo avvicinato al centro. Uno _stupidissimo_ viaggio in treno e tu vieni a farmi tutto il melodrammatico perché pensi che ti abbandono perché ho cambiato casa. _Uno_ stupidissimo viaggio in treno. Santo cielo. Una settimana. Mi hai tenuto il broncio per una settimana perché mi trasferivo qualche fermata più vicino al centro. Ho così tanta voglia di colpirti adesso che ringrazia che non lo sto facendo.” Gli sta dando altre pacche sulla spalla, però.  
  
Daichi cerca di proteggersi con la mano sana. “La smetti? Sono convalescente. La smetti? Smettila.”  
  
“Uno stupido viaggio in treno!” ripete Suga. Colpendolo di nuovo. Non ci sta mettendo forza. “Per uno stupido viaggio in treno? Io non -ti detesto, Sawamura. Ti detesto con tutto il mio cuore.”  
  
“Un viaggio in treno cambia le cose!” ribatte Daichi.  
  
“Per Asahi non ha cambiato le cose” gli fa notare Suga, mettendo il broncio e sbuffando. “Perché con me dovrebbe essere diverso? Davvero? Una settimana, Daichi. Una settimana di broncio perché ti dà fastidio prendere il treno per venirmi a trovare?”  
  
Daichi stringe i pugni e si continua a mordere l’interno delle guance. Gli stanno iniziando a fare male, in effetti. “Non capisci” borbotta, scuotendo la testa. Lo dice ad alta voce e non sa se lo sta dicendo a Suga, o se lo sta dicendo a se stesso. Perché quello che sta dicendo Suga? Che non si è trasferito così lontano? Che si potranno continuare a vedere comunque, che forse sarà un pochino più complicato? Daichi lo sapeva già. Che Suga non lo può dimenticare solo perché non sono più vicini di casa, perché non passano tutto il tempo insieme, perché non seguono gli stessi corsi? Lo sapeva già. “Non importa. Scusa. Per averti evitato. Scusa.”  
  
La paura è, in effetti, irrazionale. E Daichi non capisce molto bene che cosa prova in questo momento. Ha solo paura di perdere Suga. Ha solo paura di -non poter lasciare le pantofole a casa sua, come ha sempre fatto.  
  
“Beh, ho sentito dire che le persone instabili non amano molto i cambiamenti” commenta Suga. Tutta la rabbia che provava qualche secondo fa? Scomparsa. Non sembra fosse nemmeno esistita. È tornato in sé.  
  
Ha paura di perdere dei privilegi, per quello che riguarda Suga, che non sono mai stati suoi di diritto. Dormire insieme, non è un suo diritto. Dargli fastidio in bagno mentre si lavano i denti, non è il suo posto. Preparare la colazione per entrambi, non è un suo compito. E prima questo lo potevano mascherare, perché, ugh, a casa dei Sugawara sono un po’ dei bambini, sono cose che fanno, sono cose che hanno sempre fatto. A casa di Sugawara Koushi, solo lui, nel suo bilocale, le regole non dovrebbero cambiare?  
  
“Non sono instabile.” Daichi si alza in piedi. “Andiamo in camera.”  
  
  
  


### 04:52 AM

Suga sta sbadigliando e Daichi sta giocherellando con le dita che escono dal gesso. Kiyoko continua a dormire.  
  
Se all’inizio questo era un gioco, un bel modo per ricordare i vecchi tempi, adesso è semplicemente una tortura. Gli hanno detto di non addormentarsi. Gli hanno detto di non mangiare. Di non bere caffè. Che cattiveria più grande avrebbero potuto chiedergli, eh? Daichi continua a giocherellare con le dita. Suga si sta sforzando di rimanere sveglio. Non lo vuole lasciare da solo, dice. È una cosa da lui, in effetti. Da lui con Daichi. Da loro.  
  
“A casa di Asahi non ho mai avuto le pantofole” dice a un certo punto. Si stropiccia gli occhi e invidia così tanto Kiyoko che invece sembra star dormendo così felicemente. Gli brontola anche la pancia. Lo detesta. “Questa è la differenza.”  
  
Suga sbadiglia, seduto sulla sedia che ha rubato a un’infermiera e posa i gomiti sul materasso. “Le pantofole?” chiede, stropicciandosi gli occhi. “Il problema è che non hai le pantofole a casa di Asahi?”  
  
“No” risponde stancamente Daichi. Ci sta pensando da un po’ a come spiegare questa situazione. Forse ha trovato un modo. Passo per passo. Per chiarire anche a se stesso la situazione. “Non voglio le pantofole a casa di Asahi. Non m’importa. Ma io avevo le pantofole a casa tua. Quando venivo da te, avevo le pantofole e uno spazzolino e...”  
  
“Il problema è lo spazzolino?” chiede Suga, sbadigliando. “Perché, sinceramente, no. Non è un problema. Perché tutte le tue cose sono state portate a casa mia. Quindi, hai bisogno delle tue pantofole quando vieni a trovarmi? Ci sono. Sono lì. Così come lo spazzolino e alcuni tuoi maglioni. Che sono tremendamente comodi.”  
  
Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia. Si tira su, a sedere, con la schiena dritta. “E non è strano?” chiede.  
  
Suga sbatte velocemente le palpebre. Guarda Daichi. “Il problema allora è che hai le pantofole a casa mia?” chiede a sua volta. E, ugh, certo che no. Non è quello il problema. Non è quello che voleva dire. Oddio. Vorrebbe dormire. È tutto così confuso. Deve ripartire dall’inizio, allora.  
  
Daichi scuote la testa, sospirando. “Noi siamo amici, giusto?” ricomincia.  
  
“Sì.”  
  
“Ma hai le pantofole di Asahi a casa?”  
  
Suga aggrotta le sopracciglia, sbuffando. “No.”  
  
“Ma Asahi è tuo amico” continua Daichi.  
  
“Ma Asahi non è te” risponde ancora Suga, ridendo piano. È decisamente troppo stanco per usare un qualche filtro, in questo momento. Lo sono entrambi. “È diverso. Asahi non è te.”  
  
“E quindi, io che cosa sono?” chiede ancora Daichi. Sbadiglia. Non pensava che la conversazione sarebbe andata così. Non sapeva che Suga aveva portato le sue cose nel nuovo appartamento. Non ha la più pallida idea di che cosa voglia dire. Per entrambi. Ed è così stanco. Vorrebbe davvero tanto dormire.  
  
Suga anche sembra essere confuso da questa domanda. “Cosa vuol dire, che cosa sei tu?”  
  
“Non lo so” lagna Daichi, tirando indietro la testa. “So che mi fa paura la risposta. Perché noi siamo stati vicini di casa, più o meno, e poi compagni di classe e poi compagni di squadra e poi amici e se non siamo amici, adesso che cosa siamo? Perché io sono diverso da Asahi, per te?”  
  
Non c’è una risposta. C’è silenzio. Suga non sta rispondendo. Deve essere troppo anche per lui, allora.  
  
Daichi gira la testa verso di lui, per essere sicuro che non si sia addormentato. Suga sta giocherellando con il tubo di sangue con le dita, però. “Che noia” borbotta, prima di passarsi entrambe le mani sul viso e sbuffare. “Sai che c’è un detto -non mi ricordo da dove viene. Però dice è difficile attraversare il Niagara in bicicletta. Tipo, non lo so, se non hai i mezzi giusti per affrontare una situazione, allora la situazione è difficile. Invece se gli strumenti ce li hai, se avessi, non lo so, una barca per attraversare il Niagara, allora sarebbe facile. Almeno. Meno difficile.”  
  
“Okay” risponde Daichi, reprimendo uno sbadiglio. “E quindi?”  
  
“E quindi magari questa cosa è il Niagara e noi abbiamo scelto la bicicletta invece che la barca” risponde Suga, posando la fronte sul materasso e gesticolando. “È davvero importante venire a capo di questa storia adesso? Con noi due che siamo svegli da -ventidue ore? E che non siamo per niente lucidi? Te lo avevo detto che questo non era un argomento che avremmo dovuto affrontare adesso.” Sbuffa, tirando giù le braccia. “Dovevamo aspettare. Ma ormai -togliamo le cose superflue e le cose che ci confondono. A te sembra strano che io abbia portato le tue cose che avevi lasciato a casa dei miei genitori nel mio nuovo appartamento? Perché questa è stata una cosa strana, ora che ci penso. Me lo ha detto anche Asahi che è strano. Avrei potuto restituirti tutto, o lasciare tutto a casa dei miei. Ma non volevo farlo. A te sembra strana come cosa?”  
  
Daichi fa una smorfia. “Voglio avere le pantofole e lo spazzolino a casa tua” gli risponde. “Non mi sembra strano. È com’è sempre stato.”  
  
“Anche a me. Sembra solo naturale” sbotta Suga, tirando su la testa sul materasso. “Che tu ci sia mi sembra solo naturale. Quindi, per ora, bene così. Io e te e non ci dobbiamo preoccupare di nient’altro. Tu pensi troppo, signor primogenito. A volte le cose le fai e basta e non ci pensi. Smettila di pensare che alcune cose che facciamo sono strane, e anche che l’essermi trasferito a un viaggio col treno di distanza mi faccia dimenticare di te, la persona più assurda nella mia vita. E conosco Tanaka. Giusto per dire. Bella chiacchierata.”  
  
“Bella chiacchierata.”  
  
Suga rilassa le spalle e sorride. “Sei l’unica persona a cui voglio rubare il cibo” annuncia poi, arricciando il naso. E, davvero, a Daichi piace tantissimo quando Suga arriccia il naso. Quindi si allunga verso di lui e gli dà un bacio sul naso che era arricciato, poco fa, ma che adesso non lo è più. “Stupido” borbotta Suga, arricciando di nuovo il naso. E quindi Daichi gli dà un altro bacio sul naso. Che fa ridere Suga.  
  
“Siete così stupidi” borbotta Kiyoko sulla poltrona. La voce roca e i capelli spettinati non sembrano far parte di lei e, se Daichi fosse un pochino meno stanco, le avrebbe fatto così tante foto da farle venire voglia di chiedere pietà. “Ragazzi. Siete _così_ stupidi. Vi odio.”  
  
Non sembra sveglia. “Non credo che sia sveglia” mormora Daichi.  
  
“Ugh. _Spero_ proprio che non sia sveglia.”  
  
  
  


### 05:32 AM

Il primo a farsi vedere è sempre Hinata. Gli si vedono i capelli, che spuntano da dietro la porta. E subito dopo viene spinto da Kageyama, che è seguito da Yachi, che ha dietro di sé Yamaguchi che ha accanto Tsukishima. Sono arrivati tutti insieme. Come i tonni. Quando Hinata si riprende dalla spinta di Kageyama, annuncia: “Tanaka-san sta qua fuori e piange, perché pensava che sarebbe stato lui a ucciderti, Daichi-san. Quindi è davvero molto scosso.”  
  
Daichi sorride. Kiyoko continua a dormire tranquillamente sulla poltrona accanto a lui, mentre Suga si è addormentato con la testa appoggiata sul materasso del letto di Daichi e le loro dita intrecciate. Perché a loro sembrava essere naturale, una cosa del genere. “Lui ha distratto le infermiere e voi siete entrati?” chiede.  
  
Tsukishima sorride, tenendo le mani in tasca e guardando come il sangue scorra nel tubo di plastica, per poi entrare in Daichi. Che cosa strana da guardare, mentre qualcuno ti parla. Yachi sembra star controllando che Kiyoko stia bene, mentre Yamaguchi tiene in mano una scatola, che presumibilmente ha dei dolci o comunque qualcosa da mangiare. Kageyama fissa Suga. Hinata fissa Daichi. Bene così. Sembrano davvero sempre più dei tonni. “Pensavamo di far fare il ruolo di esca a Shoyo” risponde finalmente Tsukishima. “Ma per una volta nella sua vita, Shoyo non era la persona più rumorosa del gruppo.”  
  
Daichi sbuffa una risata. Deve togliersi dalla testa l’idea dei ragazzini come tonni, ma loro non stanno davvero aiutando.  
  
“Posso vedere il taglio?” chiede Kageyama.  
  
“No” gli risponde lui prontamente. Kageyama sembra molto deluso, ma non fa storie, si appoggia al davanzale della finestra. “Come siete arrivati fino a qui?”  
  
“Uhm, io ho una bicicletta” risponde Hinata. “Ho portato Kageyama.”  
  
“Noi siamo venuti con il taxi, perché non siamo degli squilibrati” assicura Yamaguchi, alzando le mani. “Ma Shoyo ha detto che non ce la faceva ad aspettare, e quindi ci siamo ritrovati così. Io, Yachi e Tsukki eravamo qui da ore. Volevamo venire a trovarti prima, ma senza un’esca...”  
  
“Siamo davvero felici che tu non sia morto” esclama Yachi.  
  
“Il sangue sulla maglietta di Suga-san...” inizia Hinata con le sopracciglia unite per la preoccupazione. Si gratta anche il braccio. “Non è...?”  
  
“Ah, no, sì, è mio. Non vi preoccupate” ride Daichi, muovendo le mani come a voler cancellare ogni domanda che poteva uscire dal ragazzino. “Sono già in cura.”  
  
“Potrai tornare a giocare a pallavolo?” chiede ancora Kageyama.  
  
“Penso di sì. Il tempo di curare il braccio” risponde prontamente. Sta dando risposte a caso. Non ha fatto domande alla dottoressa, dovrebbe essere Suga a rispondere. Ma comunque queste sono frasi che Daichi sta dicendo ai ragazzi per tranquillizzarli. La verità è un’altra cosa.  
  
“Non ti metteranno un braccio di metallo?” chiede ancora Kageyama. Deve aver avuto molto tempo per elencare le domande. Doveva essere molto preoccupato... ugh. Ora sta facendo sentire in colpa Daichi.  
  
“Non credo.”  
  
“Mi devi soldi” dice Hinata a Kageyama. Daichi sbuffa ancora un’altra risata. Ora si sente sicuramente molto meno in colpa per averli fatti preoccupare.  
  
“Quando tornerai a casa?” chiede Yachi.  
  
“Appena mi fanno la risonanza.”  
  
“Perché tu e Suga-san vi tenete la mano?” chiede Yamaguchi.  
  
“Ci sembra naturale così.”  
  
Tsukishima fa una smorfia. Yamaguchi sorride e gli altri tre non sembrano essere troppo colpiti dalla risposta. “Ennoshita-san mi ha detto di dirti che lui, Narita-san e Kinoshita-san verranno a trovarti durante l’orario di visita, o che comunque ti aspetteranno qui fuori, appena verrai dimesso” informa Yamaguchi. “Hanno detto che vorrebbero fare più cose illegali, ma che loro hanno il compito di tirarci fuori dai guai, quando noi facciamo cose illegali, quindi si sentono un po’ troppo responsabili per farlo, ora.”  
  
“Azumane-san e Nishinoya-san invece stanno arrivando” completa Tsukishima. “Presto qui sarà affollato.”  
  
Daichi stringe la mano di Suga. Anche mentre dorme, per qualche motivo, lo fa sentire calmo. Lo fa sentire in sé. “Bene così” risponde. “Sapete che non mi piace il nido vuoto.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Would you want to be my..."  
> "Bestestest friend? Yeah."  
> ":'))"
> 
> F*ck you, guys.
> 
> Se volete seguirmi da qualche parte ho un blog su Tumblr (mikirise) e una pagina su Facebook (Mikirise scrive:)


End file.
